An all terrain vehicle (ATV) contains a motor, a frame, and wheels which combine to provide a vehicle that is capable of conveying an operator over varied and difficult terrain. Such a vehicle has been employed for various uses; some uses are but are not limited to, delivering hunters into a hunting area, delivering ice fishermen onto a lake, etc. Additionally, the ATV has been used as a platform to mount devices thereon, wherein the device contains an auxiliary power source, such as a lawn mowing attachment powered by a motor separate from the motor of the ATV.
What is needed are methods and apparatuses for extracting power from the ATV engine without the need to include a separate power source for the attachment.